


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Jiyong is a good leader, Light Angst, M/M, MADE era, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Seungri is a good dongsaeng, Sickfic, Work In Progress, Youngbae-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Big Bang Ensemble, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Everyone, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: Protecting The Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**9:35 AM**

From the moment he woke up Youngbae knew that he was feeling sick.The sides of his head were lightly throbbing,which he knew was the beginning stage of a migraine.With a sigh and since he'd gotten up and went straight to bathroom,popped a few painkillers and jumped in the shower to hopefully cool down the migraine.

Long story short,it didn't cool down and by the time he'd gotten out the throbbing had worsened to the point that he could barley keep his eyes open.


End file.
